


Scratching the Surface (Lapidot)

by erinnmorai



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dancer AU, F/F, Previous Jaspis, Slow Burn, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, dance au, lapidot - Freeform, steven universe dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinnmorai/pseuds/erinnmorai
Summary: Steven Universe Lapidot competitive dancer au. Lapis is a girl with many layers. On the outside, she is a common 17 year-old, a dancer, and  an excelling student that just so happens to be a bit on the lazy side. Dig a little deeper and you'll find an under-cover geek with a few nervous habits. Anyone willing to delve deeper than that is set to find fathoms of secrets hidden within her.  New girl to the studio, Peridot, might just be the person willing to step up to the challenge. ((Mature for language and smut in later chapters))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little thing that popped to mind a few weeks ago that I'm deciding to turn into a story. There's a lot of dance terminology and jargon in there, but it's easy to pick up. If you have any questions or are confused about stuff feel free to ask! There may or may not be smut in later chapters, I'll notify in the description of chapters that have it. Please enjoy!

 

_**Prologue** _

She stood back stage, leaning against the metal railing of the platform with her arms crossed, half watching the current dance on stage, half drifting into her own thoughts. She was the only intermediate soloist left to perform from her studio, so she was alone back stage, for the rest of her team had gone out into the audience to watch or to go eat and nap in the dressing room. The only other people back stage was a backstage monitor tapping away at his tablet, her teacher chatting with another studio's coach, and a few other girls waiting for their turn to compete.

She vaguely noted that it was the sixth lyrical solo in a row, and that the song and dance was generic. A pretty girl with great leg extensions and flawless turns in a flowing dress, turns in second on the crescendo, lots of over-dramatic arm reaching. Yet, she really couldn't say anything considering that was pretty much what her solo was.

The announcement of the next number going on and the backstage monitor stopping to tell her that she was on in 5 numbers ultimately snapped her out of her thoughts. With a swift 'okay' she stood up straighter, then jumped a bit to stay warmed up. Leaning backward to stretch her back, her eyes caught glimpse of green.

Quickly she straightened up, eyes wide as she turned to look at the girl ascending the stairs onto the backstage platform. The girl was short, yet had a great figure (she noticed despite trying to stop her mind from making that observation). She wore a simple forest green, long-sleeved leotard that came up to a heart neckline that switched to mesh which led up over her chest and to a turtle neck. White-blonde hair was pulled up into space buns and dark green lipstick was shaped perfectly to her small lips. Freckles peaked through her foundation, specked across her ivory features and down the slope of her round nose. With one hand, she idly picked at her cuticle and from her other hand hung her warm up jacket. As if she sensed she was being stared at, she looked up directly at Lapis, making eye contact. Taking a note of the girl's bright green eyes, she widened her own, a scared expression displayed upon her face. The girl smirked, winking before turning to look at the stage.

Lapis stiffened, eyes so wide that they were practically popping out of her head. Stumbling over her own feet, she walked to her dance teacher by one of the front wings, taking of her warm up jacket for it had suddenly gotten really hot in there.

A number later, now two until her, the girl walked on stage, the announcer calling that it was called "Fineshrine" and was in the contemporary category. An electronic type song began that she found vaguely familiar, yet it wasn't a typical contemporary song. With the hit of a beat, the girl started dancing. Her style was like nothing Lapis had ever seen, popping and hitting hard at points then moving fluidly through a string of beats. She had amazing extension, holding a tilt then rolling out of it like it was nothing. There was so much power packed into the tiny body, captivating everyone within a few eight counts. The girl not only danced, but she performed, telling a story with every little movement.

By the time it ended, Lapis didn't even realize she was tapping her fingers along to the music, unable to tear her eyes away.

' _Wow_ ' Lapis thought.

Grabbing a program and scanning it, she found "Fineshrine", reading the little name underneath it:

_Peridot._

She whispered the name, a soft smiling creeping upon her lips before being ushered into the wings by her teacher.


	2. A Phone Call and a New(ish) Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl shows up at auditions for the new season and Lapis deals with tensions with Jasper.

Throwing her bag into the passenger seat, Lapis plopped into her car, grabbing the aux cord as soon as the car was on to plug in her phone for music. Clicking shuffle, she set the phone in the center console and backed out of the garage, turning the volume up as she made her way towards the studio. 

She zoned out into the music, letting her subconscious take over the familiar drive. Today was auditions for the new season and although it was guaranteed she'd make it on company, a small nervous feeling would always slip its way into her stomach. 

The beginning of the season was always exciting; Seeing who was leaving or staying, learning new dances, and the betting on how many new people they'd get at the studio. Ruby said there'd be no new people, considering they didn't win the national title at Finals last season. Sapphire, on the other hand, guessed at least two people would come because they always gained as many girls as they lost. Lapis settled in between at one, just because her gut said so.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the jingle of her phone over the car's speaker. Without looking at the name, she accepted the call.

"Hello?" She spoke.

_"Hey Babe, where are you?"_ Came the raspy voice of Jasper. Lapis stiffened.

"I'm going to dance, why?" She asked, uneasy. 

_"I need to see you, what are you doing after?"_

"Um, I was gonna go with the team for lunch..." Lapis trailed off. 

_"Now you're coming to my house. I want you here by 1."_

Lapis sputtered, trying to think of what to say. She couldn't ditch her team.

_"Spit it out."_ ~~~~Came an angry voice.

_'Say something!'_  she screamed internally to herself.  _'You can't say no. That'll end bad.'_

"Uh..."

_"I don't have time for this."_

"Wait, babe, I uh..." she racked her brain for something to say. 

_'Lie.'_ her brain told her.

"Oh, I just remembered I have to substitute teach a few dance classes after auditions until 4. I'm so sorry babe," The lie rolled off her tongue with ease, sounding more solid now. 

_"Fine, see you at 4:30. Love you."_

"I love you more." 

With that, the call ended with a beep. Just as it did, she pulled into a spot at the studio. Briefly setting her head back and closing her eyes, she realeased a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

* * *

 

Sitting in a straddle and stretching forward, Lapis huffed. Next to her, Ruby stretched Sapphire's feet, chatting idly. The room was filled with the buzz of voices, everyone talking excitedly about the future of the season. 

"Lapis? Lap?" Came Ruby's voice. 

"Hm?" She hummed as she sat up, pulling at the tight sleeves of her blue crop top. 

"Who do you think is teaching the ballet combo?" Ruby asked eagerly. 

"Ms. Pearl, who else?" Lapis deadpanned. Ruby simply shrugged, getting the gist that she didn't want to talk. 

Around ten minutes passed of just absent-minded stretching, until the clock finally hit 11 o'clock. With an announcement from the artistic director, Mrs. Rose, everyone stood up, ready to learn the ballet combo from Ms. Pearl (in which Lapis nudged Ruby to remind her she was right).

Just as the teacher took her place at the front of the room to begin the combination, the door burst open. Everyone turned to look at the girl that walked in. She wore a green bralette and black leggings with a green mesh bag in one hand and her audition papers in another. Her hair was pulled up into space buns, yet a few baby hairs fell from her hair line. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way here." She squeaked out as she set down her bag with the others and ran to the front to hand in her papers. 

"You're okay, we were just starting." Mrs. Rose said calmly smiling at the girl. 

With that, the audition began again as the girl stood in an open spot in the room. Everyone began focusing on and learning what Ms. Pearl was teaching, yet Lapis was stuck in thought. The girl was familiar, like extremely familiar. 

Racking her brain as she marked the steps of the the adagio combination, her brain landed on an answer as they were split into groups to audition in. 

_'Peridot.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for such a short chapter, they'll get longer I promise. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of lunch

Everyone filed out of the room, sweating and practically dragging their bags. An hour and a half of dancing got a lot harder after a month break. Setting her bag down, Lapis plopped to the floor, the rest of the team following suit in a circle, all except Peridot who was speaking to Mrs. Rose.

"So where are we gonna go for lunch?" One of the girls asked. Several suggestions rised from around the circle, none really catching any attention though.

"How about that new pizza place?" Ruby suggested. She sat against the wall with her legs open, Sapphire sitting between them and leaning back onto her chest.

Multiple "yeah"s and "sure"s were said, the group briefly confirming who was driving who before getting up and heading out the door. Lapis was driving Sapphire and Ruby, leaving one open space in her car. 

"Gotta grab something from the back, I'll be quick!" Sapphire said quickly before jogging to the back of the studio. Nodding and leaning back against the wall, Lapis slipped her phone out of the front pocket of her bag. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peridot walk out of the room, heading towards the door. With a split second'a descision, Lapis pushed herself from the wall and jogged a few steps toward her. 

"Hey," Lapis called, causing the girl to turn to her, a blank expression on her features.  "Everyone on the team is going to lunch, wanna come?" 

Peridot paused as if she was thinking, looking to the side then back up. A small smile creapt onto her lips for a second, then she nodded. 

"Sure, but I don't have a ride. I walked here," she said sheepishly. 

"I have a free seat," Lapis smiled to her. Just as she said that Sapphire and Ruby were behind her, ready to leave. With that, they all walked to Lapis's car, getting in and making brief small talk about the audition all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

The 15 of them sat at a long table, Peridot sitting at the very end against the wall, Lapis next to her, Ruby and Sapphire across from them, and the rest of the team filed in all the way down. The table held the familiar buzz of conversation. 

"So what studio did you come from Peridot?" Ruby asked, an arm draped around Sapphire's shoulders. 

"Oh, it's in Empire City, where I moved from. It was called Diamond Dance Studio," Peridot stated, twirling her straw through her water. 

"Well, welcome to Crystal Gem Dance Company," Sapphire smiled.

"How long have you guys been dancing here?" Peridot asked. 

"All of us since we were four," Lapis began. "We were apart of Mrs. Rose's first competition team." 

"And we've been winning ever since!" Ruby exclaimed, leaning forward. Peridot laughed in response while the other three began to reminisce about earlier years. With a faint smile settled on her cheeks, she found herself watching Lapis. The girl had dyed dark blue hair cut to her shoulders. It swayed as she looked back and forth between the two she was talking to. She was leaned back into her chair, arms crossed with an almost sly grin. 

Peridot sat with her head propped up on her hand now, studying Lapis as she listened. She wasn't snapped out of her thoughts until there was a literal snap in her face. 

"Peridot! Did you even here that?" Came a breathless Ruby, her gasping in between laughs as she held her stomach with one hand.

"Oh, uh, no," Peridot stuttered, not sure if she had been caught staring or just not listening.

"Three years ago, at a competition, Lapis wasn't watching were she was walking backstage," Sapphire began.

"She was staring at a girl instead!" Ruby laughed out, practically wheezing now with laughter. 

"And so, she walked right into one of the rope control things for the wings. The thing was lose, so it came undone and the wing literally fell. Ironically, it barely missed the girl Lapis was staring at in the first place," Sapphire finished, giggling now, taking a second to look at her girlfriend doubled over laughing uncontrolably, then looked up to Peridot who was chuckling lightly. Lapis had an embarrassed blush displayed on her features, hiding her face in a hand. 

Ruby continued to relay embarassing stories to Peridot, Lapis listening intently until her phone buzzed. Slipping her phone from her bag, she looked to see a text notification. The name read "Jasp" with a heart emoji next to it. A mix of happiness and dread brewed in her stomach as she opened the message.

**Japser: Hey babe, how's teaching going?**

**Lapis: good**

**Japser: What class you doing?**

**Lapis: just a few tap classes**

**Jasper: Excited to hang out tonight?**

**Lapis: yeah :)**

Lapis locked her phone and set it on the table, a tense hand gripped around it yet a bubbly feeling in her gut. She didn't mind lying anymore, it had little effect on her. Even to Jasper, who she loved. 

 _'If you can even call it love'_ the voice in her head echoed. She shook her head in response, placing a hand lightly to certain spot on her side, then set it back in her lap before zoning back into the current conversation. Something about a seven year-old Sapphire sitting on a trophy. 

"We were seven Ruby, you would have cried too!" Sapphire laughed, and Ruby leaned to kiss her ear. 

"Are they always this close?" Peridot tapped Lapis shoulder, whispering.

"Mhm, pretty inseparable," Lapis replied nonchalantly, half focused.

Leaning back, Ruby began speaking again, "Oh! What about the time some random girl winked at Lapis backstage! You tell this one Lapis." Lapis's eyes widened, fully paying attention now.

"Well, uh," she stuttered, not sure what to say, yet was interrupted by a waitress setting down a pizza on a stand close to their end of the table, immediately directing attention to the food. 

Eagerly, everyone tore in, eating in almost complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The plot will pick up more in the next chapters, I promise :)


	4. Japser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving Peridot home and Japser's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or need any clarifications, please tell me, for I'm always open to it. Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy.

The back door of the car closed with a thud as Ruby and Sapphire walked up the drive way to the latter's house. They waved at Lapis and Peridot as they walked through the front door, closing it behind them and leaving everything in a quiet stillness. 

Lapis let a long breath out of her nose, relaxing into the leather seat. She was extremely introverted, and dealing with a lot of people, especially hyperactive people like Ruby, for a long time tired her out. Briefly, she let her eyes close, opening them only because of the presence of the person next to her. 

"You can just bring me back to the studio," Peridot said, seeming almost as relieved as Lapis that the car was now quiet. 

"Nah, I can give you a ride home," Lapis's eyes glanced to the clock momentarily. It read 3:45. 

"Oh, are you sure? It's really not that big of a deal," Peridot began, almost rambling. Throughout the day, she had been observing the blue haired girl. Never had she met someone so intriguing, so attention grabbing. The girl seemed as if she tried to sink into the shadows, yet she stood out like a bright light to Peridot. 

"Mhm, just give me the address and I'll have my navigation take us there," Lapis replied, grabbing her phone and handing it to Peridot to put the necessary info in. The navigation started, and Lapis pulled out into the road.

It was silent save for the swoosh of passing cars. Peridot leaned her  head on her hand, staring out the window at the passing trees. What a day it had been. Auditioning for a new studio was nerve racking: trying to learn the style of a new teacher, being in a room full of people you don't know, the feeling that every single person was judging you. It wasn't her first time going to a new studio of course, her family moved around a lot, yet each time the same feeling in her gut would come back. She sighed, feeling a small bit of tension release from her shoulders as her eyes shifted to the puffy clouds in the sky.

"Long day?" Came Lapis's voice. 

"Mhm," she hummed in response.

"Me too," Lapis responded softly, letting out a huff herself. 

"Why?" Peridot asked aimlessly, not knowing another response, yet not wanting to let an awkward silence set over the car. 

"Auditions, lunch. Dealing with people takes a lot out of you, ya know?" The other sighed. 

"Yeah," Peridot answered. Taking here eyes off the window, she turned her head to Lapis, watching her eyes scan back and forth over the road.

"Excited for the season to start?" Lapis questioned.

"I don't even know if I've made Company yet though," Peridot looked forward.

"Oh, trust me you will. You're a great dancer," Lapis glanced over at the other girl, then back to the road. Peridot turned her head back to the window, hiding the slight warmth that flushed to her cheeks.

"Thanks."

" _Turn right onto Oceanfront Drive,"_ the automated voice of the navigation instructed. In an instant Lapis recognized the street name, her eyes widening. She turned, coming to a crossroad in the neighborhood. On either side of the car, mansion-sized beach houses lined the street, a hill leading down to the beach with various intersecting roads. 

_"In zero point two miles, turn right onto Seaview Drive."_

Eyes widening larger, she internally panicked. That was the street Jasper lived on, and no doubt she was watching from the window for Lapis's car. Then she'd see Peridot, and there's no believable lie Lapis could come up with to make an excuse for giving the girl a ride home. Then Lapis's whole lie might unravel, and then things would fall apart, and then...

_"In two hundred feet, turn right onto Seaview Drive and your destination is on the right."_

Accidentally blowing a stop sign, Lapis drove straight. 

"Um, you missed the turn," Peridot commented.

"Oh, uh, oops," Lapis said dumbly, attempting to sound normal. She turned at the next road, driving slowly as the phone directed her on a new route, going at the street from the opposite way. 

 _'Maybe she lives on the other end of the road,'_ Lapis's mind reasoned, yet was proven wrong as they drove further down Seaview. 

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"You okay?" Peridot questioned worriedly. Lapis didn't answer, to deep in her mind. "The house is right there, I can get out here if you like," Peridot pointed a few houses down the road, the one right next to Japser's. Simply nodding, Lapis pulled over. Grabbing her bag, Peridot climbed out of the car, fixing her shirt on her shoulders briefly before turning to wave goodbye.

"Hey, Peridot," Lapis looked up to the other girl. "I'm sorry." 

"You're good," she smiled, confused by the situation, yet deciding not to pay much mind to it at the current moment. "Bye."

Lapis waved in response, watching as the door closed and the short girl walked down the street. She waited until she saw the house door close to drive forward, parallel parking in front of the mailbox of Jasper's house. Turning the car off and unbuckling, not a minute later there was a tap at her window just as she had expected. The looming figure of Japser stood at the passenger side, a smile on her lips as she waved to Lapis. She stepped out of the car, locking it and walking around it to get to Japser.

"Hey babe, so excited to see me you got here early?" Jasper chuckled, putting her hands around Lapis's comparitevly small waist. She giggled in response, yet was quieted by a rough peck on her mouth. 

"I thought you were teaching?" Japser pulled back, cocking her head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, small class, I let 'em out early."

"Ah, so you _were_  excited," Japser winked cockily, then wisked Lapis into the house, leading her up the grand wooden staircase to the third floor, across the family room, and into Japser's room. Plopping down on her bed, the blonde patted the space next to her. Lapis complied, kicking off her shoes before hopping onto the soft, grey comforter. 

"What did you need to see me for?" Lapis questioned as she picked at her cuticles, fidgety. 

"Well, I have something for you. And do I really need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Jasper was almost harsh on that last part beneath her joking tone. Lapis smiled and shook her head. Leaning back, the other grabbed a  small shopping bag from a shelf, then set it in Lapis's lap, her hand lingering on the inset of her right thigh a little long before pulling it away. 

Smiling, Lapis eagerly opened the bag, her shoulders less tense now. Jasper was in a relatively good mood, and she hoped it'd stay that way. 

"Ah, babe, you didn't have to do this for me," Lapis gasped out, genuinely feeling bad. In front of her she held a pair of Lulu Lemon leggings, a matching blue sportsbra still sitting in the bag. "Really, this is too much."

"It is, but eh," Japser shrugged than took ahold of Lapis, pulling her into her lap. Grabbing the remote, the larger clicked on the tv. "Netflix?" 

"Sure." 

As Japser scrolled through various shows, Lapis looked around the room she had come to be very familiar with. The large screen tv mounted on the wall, the white furniture and white walls, orange accents in decoration. Orange curtains hanging infront of the currently open window, orange pillows from the bed thrown onto an orange rug sitting in the middle of the light wood floor. A large glass door leading to the balcony and an empty desk sitting on the opposite wall. 

 _'Sharp edged desk'_ Lapis's mind reminded her. She shook her head, letting her hand drift up to her side, then over Japser's arm. A random episode of Fanily Guy began playing, much to Lapis's disliking, yet she wouldn't voice her opinion, for she had learned not to a while ago. Japser grabbed a cup from behind her, taking a gulp then sighing, a burning feeling going down her throat, a dropping feeling burning a hole in Lapis's gut. 

* * *

Around 6 episodes and a another bottle of vodka downed by Jasper later, her hands were getting pushier and more wandering despite Lapis's soft 'no's and scoots away. Dropping her half full cup to the side, Jasper yanked the other around so she was under her. Lapis yelped as a forceful and foul smelling kiss was pushed on her lips, the blonde stradling her. She tried to push the massive dead weight of her, yet to no avail, for she was minuscule compared to the thing cutting of her air. 

"Jasper, get off!" Lapis managed to scream. In response she was plucked up by the waist and pinned against the wall, whatever air in her getting knocked out her lungs. Rough paws pulled off her t-shirt. 

"Jasper, no!" she shrieked.

"I don't take no for an answer babe," Jasper grabbed her cheek hard, words slurred. "Shouldn't you know this by now?" 

Gripping Lapis's breasts with one hand and her thighs with another, Jasper forced her legs open to a straddle, sitting in between them and jutting a knee into her crotch. Lapis groaned in response. She'd usually submit, let Jasper get her way because it was just easier, but today she really didn't want this. Really, really.

"Jasper, I can't do this right now!" 

"Why?" The hulking being growled. 

"I- I don't want to, I'm ju- just," Lapis stammered. "I don't want this, please!"

The response came in a stinging slap to her soft cheek. Then a slam against the wall. Eyes squeezed shut with fear, Lapis felt her body be picked up then thrown. She screeched, a sound almost inhuman. A stabbing, shooting pain burned her side, jolting her senses. Tears stained her blotchy vision as she saw the shadowy figure stalk toward her, a  crumbled heep on the floor. A hand with digging nails gripped her wrist, yanked her limp body up and draped her over the desk. Sobbing, Lapis went in and out of consciousness, reaching with all her might for the ebbing blackness that threatened to flood her. Eventually, yet not soon enough, it did engulf her in a sweet, sweet darkness. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink kids... oh yeah, and I'm known for my extremely sad writing oops


End file.
